One Hundred
by yoursoulsmile
Summary: Cien maneras de narrar. De vivir. De amar. Colección de Drabbles/One-shots. Múltiples parejas.
1. Introduction NaLu

¡MI PRIMER RETO! Y he escogido a Fairy Tail como fandom :3

Ugh, últimamente paso por un bloqueo. No me siento inspirada para continuar las demás historias, y eso me irrita muchísimo.

Por eso he decidido empezar este típico reto de 100 drabbles/one-shots. Según lo que he leído y me han dicho, ayuda a que te venga inspiración (?)

De momento, me ha servido xD En media hora he hecho este drabble de NaLu. Hacía días que ya quería escribir uno, y jamás se me ocurría una idea buena.

En fin, hora de leer! Espero que lo disfrutéis! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Mashima-sensei~

**Inspiración: **PON PON PON, _Kyaru Pamyu Pamyu_ (LO SÉ, muy raro xD. Me he viciado a esta canción, incluso he puesto parte de la letra en el shot xDDDDDDD Pero me gusta más cantada por Len Kagamine *-* Mi amado Len :3)

* * *

**ƒιяѕт. ιηтяσ∂υcтιση**

Natsu x Lucy

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Si tu mano yo tomase?

ஐ

_Maldita sea. Odio esto. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que asistir a cosas así? Y todo por culpa del bastardo de Gray. En cuánto lo vea lo dejaré completamente paralítico._

Notó como algo rozaba su pierna. Dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, y su ceño fruncido desapareció al observar al gato frotando su pelaje contra él, ronroneando. Suspiró a la vez que lo cogía entre sus brazos, aunque de lo pequeño que era podía bastar con ponerlo en su mano.

-Tú eres el único que puede comprenderme, Happy. Nunca más permitiré que Gray me amenace de esta manera. Y aún menos iré a estas citas grupales.-

El gato tan sólo maulló como respuesta. En cuánto el muchacho volvió a depositarlo en el suelo, vio como su pantalón negro largo estaba cubierto de pelos. Literalmente.

Cómo si lo hubiera esperado, el felino salió corriendo de la habitación, evitando que su amo lo persiguiera en seguida.

Si pudiera controlar el fuego, toda la casa entera habría sido quemada y sólo quedarían cenizas.

ஐ

-Hey, Natsu, ¿podrías poner un rostro un poco más feliz?-

El aludido tan sólo gruñó como respuesta. Pasó su mano por su cabellera rosa salmón, sacudiéndoselo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan irritado.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva al chico de pelo oscuro que conversaba con una de cabello azul. Si sólo no hubiera roto el collar de Erza, ahora mismo no estaría aquí.

Observó de nuevo a su alrededor. Gray seguía con aquella chica. Y no por qué también quisiera, sino porque la muchacha no permitía que se marchara.

Loki estaba rodeado por, cuántas, ¿cinco chicas? ¿Des de cuándo habían tantas en esta pequeña sala de karaoke?

Y a Elfman prácticamente se le caía la baba al hablar con una despampanante morena.

Finalmente, estaba él. Más solo que la una. Alguna chica se le había acercado, pero su mirada era suficiente para ahuyentarlas a todas.

Quería irse desesperadamente. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto? Él ya tenía bastante con el bar al que frecuentaba. Allí estaban sus amigos, peleaba y bebía. Se lo pasaba realmente bien. ¿Qué más necesitaba?

De repente la puerta se abrió. Por pura curiosidad él alzó su rostro que durante la última hora no se movía de su lugar, cabizbajo como estaba.

Parpadeó. Dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas. Aun así, lo que aparecía delante suyo no desaparecía.

Porque realmente parecía ser sacado de un sueño.

A pocos metros se situaba una jadeante chica, de seguramente la misma edad que él. Su cabello rubio y liso caía sobre sus hombros, aunque su flequillo era recogido gracias a unas horquillas blancas. Su vestimenta consistía en un top rosa, una chaqueta también blanca, unos tacones y una falda negra que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Poco maquillaje decoraba su rostro. Un poco de sombra oscura, rímel y un brillante pintalabios rosado que decoraba sus labios perfectamente.

Natsu no se percataba del tiempo que pasaba mientras la observaba. Podrían haber pasado ya más de diez minutos, pero él parecía estar ya en otro mundo. Lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de aquella chica. Sus hermoso rostro, sus curvas sus largas, largas piernas y su pecho. Todo en ella era…

_Deslumbrante._

-¡Lucy, por fin has llegado!- Dijo emocionada la chica que estaba pegada a Gray como el pegamento.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa que él no se perdió, y se alegró de ello. Porque sonriendo era aún más preciosa.

La muchacha dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, y en un momento dado, sus ojos marrones y grandes se encontraron con los del muchacho. Mantuvieron unos segundos de contacto visual, pero seguidamente la chica desvió la vista. Al ver el sitio libre a su lado, hizo un suspiro de alivio y momentos después la chica se había sentado a centímetros de él.

Olía a vainilla.

-No sé qué hago aquí…- Murmuró ella, más hacia si misma, después de minutos de silencio. Bueno, al menos entre ellos, porque todos los demás cantaban como posesos.

-Pienso lo mismo.-

La rubia parecía sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta del pelirosado, pero tan sólo sonrió. Natsu notó como su pecho se oprimía ante aquel gesto.

-¿También fuiste obligado a ello?-

Él asintió, y pasaron unos segundos. Repentinamente, ambos estallaron a risas. Y sin ninguno de los dos sabiendo por qué. ¿Era por la situación en la que estaban? ¿Por qué habían encontrado a alguien que pensaba lo mismo?

Qué demonios daba. Se sentían a gusto así.

-Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia.- Dijo ella, extendiendo su mano con cortesía.

Él sonrió, correspondiéndole el gesto apretando con fuerza.

-Natsu Dragneel.-

Y antes de que pudieran soltarse, el pelirosado tiró de ella para levantarla del sofá, y dirigirle otra sonrisa. Pero esta vez mostraba sus blancos dientes infantilmente.

-¿Nos escapamos?-

La rubia parpadeó, pero seguidamente rió. Y en pocos segundos ambos corrían por el largo pasillo hacia la salida, escuchando los gritos de sus amigos detrás.

No les importó.

ஐ

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Si conmigo quieres escapar?

* * *

¿Amado? ¿Odiado? ¡Espero vuestras opiniones! ¡Gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí y soportado este drabble lleno de fluff! xD


	2. Complicated Gerza

¡Hola! ¿Me recordáis? Supongo que no… Soy la propietaria de esta cuenta de FanFiction medio muerta por la cantidad de tiempo sin actualizar ò_ó En mi defensa diré que empecé el colegio. Y el último año de instituto. MUERO.

Sé que no es una excusa válida. Muy típica, ¿no?

En fin. Últimamente he estado emocionalmente muy inestable. Empiezo a considerar que el mundo de los shipping no es nada sano.

Aunque no existe la posibilidad de dejarlo.

Como me da mucha pereza continuar mis tareas (cosa por la que me voy a sentir terriblemente culpable después), escribí este corto one-shot. Y de Gerza. ¿De quién podría ser después del maravilloso capítulo que pudimos presenciar? Spoilerscofspoilers: Aunque al final tan sólo se rozaran por culpa de aquel personaje de cabello azul que me vuelve loca.

Supongo que, como siempre, ya me estoy enrollando demasiado. Aquí os lo dejo. ¡Disfrutad!

**© Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Troll Mashima**

* * *

**ѕєcση∂. cσмρℓιcαтє∂**

Gerard x Erza

_Para que nuestro amor sea eterno,  
Y nuestras manos no se separen, le rezo al cielo nocturno. _

ღ

El amor era complicado. No importaba a quién preguntaras. Todas y cada una de las personas a las que, por casualidades de la vida, había sido víctima de las flechas de Cupido, lo afirmaba. Nada era fácil en el amor.

Pero si eras de aquellas que jamás lo había experimentado, la visión era diferente. Las parejas felices, cogidos de la mano en un agradable paseo. Los besos en los bancos del parque. Los finales felices de las novelas románticas. En tercera persona, todo parecía hecho de arco iris y unicornios, danzando al son de la música tocada por ángeles.

Sí, desde fuera el romance era de color rosa.

ღ

Erza Scarlet sabía que su relación con el hombre de sus sueños era, sin duda, una de las más complejas y arduas que alguien podía tener la oportunidad de explicar. Además de ser hiriente.

Pero, ¿qué podía esperarse de una persona que huía de la justicia, que había cometido cientos de crímenes y era buscado por todo el continente? Por no decir todo el mundo.

Tales pensamientos invadían su mente que le impedían cerrar los ojos en plena madrugada.

Yacía en una cama ajena a la suya habitual en el complejo de apartamentos. La habitación también era completamente diferente. Y podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia repiquetear por la ventana de dónde provenía la luz de la luna.

Y aún ser un colchón de matrimonio, no podía estirarse tanto como ella quería. Porque, a su izquierda restaba estirado otro cuerpo. Pertenecía a cierto hombre de cabellos azules, y rodeaba su delgada cintura con el musculoso brazo de mucho envidiar. Al igual que el resto de su complexión.

Notaba como su respiración rozaba su nuca con suavidad, como si fuera una leve brisa. Aunque era cálida. Realmente cálida. Proporcionaba algo de calor a la maga, que desnuda como estaba, sentía cierto frío aun estar prácticamente tapada con mantas.

Esa era la cuarta vez que se veían desde los juegos mágicos. Y habían pasado dos años de aquel evento. Así era, de setecientos treinta y siete días sólo cuatro fueron aquellos en los que Erza y Gerard pudieron verse. Abrazarse. Y besarse.

No tardaron mucho en empezar a hacer el amor. La segunda vez que tuvieron la posibilidad de encontrarse, el deseo recíproco no podía ser retenido más. Y ninguno de los dos se arrepintió de ello. Aunque, lo que sí admitía, era la actitud pesimista de su amado después de pasar un día con tan sólo la compañía del otro. La culpabilidad volvía a corroerlo, e incluso amenazaba con no volver a verla más para poder protegerla. Erza tenía que controlar su furia para evitar continuar con la bofetada que le propinó aquel día en la playa. Odiaba esa parte débil de él. Sabía que Gerard era fuerte. Dios, había estado siete años destruyendo gremios oscuros, y meses en la cárcel. Lo que le disgustaba era que la razón de su debilidad era ella. Con la intención de querer protegerla, de evitar que fuera descubierta como cómplice de un criminal, pretendía rendirse en aquel romance. Oh, y la peor excusa de todas, la que más la cabreaba, era aquella maldita frase. "No te merezco."

Bueno, la palabra "rendición" no existía en el vocabulario de Titania.

Y aun conseguir que durante unas largas horas el peliazul olvidara aquel aspecto de su relación, después era ella quien pensaba de esa manera.

Eso nos sitúa en aquella fría noche de noviembre, ambos amantes abrazados en una cama de un hotel apartado de cualquier gran ciudad. Sus reuniones eran normalmente en lugares así, aislados de la sociedad. Realmente no se quejaban de ello. Tan sólo necesitaban el uno al otro para demostrar su afecto. Pero eso no evitaba que Scarlet pensara en la remota posibilidad de que, algún día, podrían caminar de la mano en las bulliciosas calles de Magnolia y entrar en el gremio juntos.

Ya, cómo si eso fuera a ocurrir.

Erza tenía ya veinte años. Gerard pronto cumpliría los veintiocho. La diferencia de edad era considerable después de esos siete años de congelación en la isla. Pero no se refería a aquella desemejanza cuándo pensaba en la edad. No. Erza pensaba en si algún día llegarían a casarse. O incluso a tener hijos.

Y eso ya la derrumbó. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender sin poder controlarlo.

La pelirroja no podía recordar la última vez que lloró por la relación. Por Gerard. Parecía lejano. Cuándo uno conocía a Erza a simple vista, consideraría bizarro verla llorar por ese motivo. Ella, una mujer fuerte, que ha visto el infierno con tan sólo ocho años, y ha luchado con el riesgo de morir por sus amigos. Pero allí estaba Titania, encogiéndose como un animal herido, evitando sollozar para no despertarlo.

El amor era complicado. Demasiado.

Notó movimiento detrás suyo. Paró en seco su llanto, aunque supo que él ya había abierto sus ojos. La presión en su cintura aumentó, y con un gentil movimiento, el miembro de Crime Sorcière levantó a ambos para sentarse. Unió su otro brazo para abrazar desde detrás a la mujer de su vida, y besó su hombro con castidad.

No necesitaba preguntar el por qué de sus lágrimas. Lo sabía de sobras.

Porqué él también lloraba por las noches por el mismo motivo. ¿Lo hacía aquello menos hombre? Qué más daba. Sólo sabía que no podía estar con la persona a la que amaba profundamente cuándo quería. Y que también le hacía daño a ella.

-Lo siento, Erza. Lo siento.- Murmuró suavemente, cómo si ella se fuera a romper si hablaba en su tono normal.

Ella tan sólo negó con la cabeza, y sus gemidos cesaron. No quería que ahora Gerard volviera a torturarse a sí mismo. Porque, si se volvían a separar, sabía que esta vez no sería tan llevadero. Para nada. Giró su cuerpo con la intención que ambos se miraran a los ojos. El peliazul no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se oprimía al ver a una de las mujeres más poderosas del continente con la mirada rota, el rostro mojado de las lágrimas y un débil cabello cayendo por su frente.

Odiaba esto.

Separó sus labios para hablar. Para decir que no podía continuar así. Que ella debía seguir adelante, como siempre lo había hecho. No quería retenerla. No quería hacerla llorar. Aquellas acciones que años atrás hizo, no pretendía repetirlas. Erza era un ángel que debía volar. No estar atrapada entre sus brazos por las noches. Tenía a unos amigos. A una familia. Y era seguro que encontraría a un hombre que la hiciera feliz. Comparando con la actualidad, no sería nada difícil.

Cómo si ella le leyera el pensamiento, posó un fino dedo sobre su boca, sellando sus labios entreabiertos. Impidiendo que dijera algo. Porqué Erza sabía exactamente lo que pretendía explicar su amado. Sabía que se culparía, que intentaría alejarse de ella.

Intentó sonreír. Y lo hizo. Era una sonrisa pura, no de tristeza. Aquella que mostraba que, a pesar de las dificultades, ahora estaban allí. Que siempre había un mañana mejor que el hoy y el ayer. Que los milagros existían.

Y aquel milagro eran ellos.

Gerard cogió la mano de Scarlet, y besó sus dedos suavemente. La miró a los ojos fijamente, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Podremos conseguir lo que queramos, algún día. Sólo hay que seguir sin rendirse. Todo… Todo el futuro está en nuestras manos.-

Una vez más, las palabras de Erza iluminaron el interior del mago. No importaba el momento, o el lugar. Ella siempre conseguía proporcionarle aquel rayo de sol, cálido y agradable. Aquella fuerza que lo hacía convertirse en el hombre más fuerte que pisara la tierra.

Con ella a su lado, podía sentirse así.

La besó en los labios con fogosidad y pasión escondida. Sabían a sal por las lágrimas.

Después de otra de sus muchas sesiones de acto sexual, Erza finalmente consiguió dormirse entre los brazos de Gerard.

El peliazul volvió a besar aquel punto del hombro derecho de Titania. No sabía por qué, pero tocar con sus labios la zona lo enloquecía. Probablemente porque podía oler con claridad su esencia. Tan única como ella misma.

Tan adictiva.

Aquellos momentos era los que compensaban todo el dolor de su romance prohibido. Cuándo la notaba en su abrazo, segura y tranquila. No podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre la sujetara así, por muy egoísta que fuera. Y sabía que jamás de los jamases otra mujer podía encajar tan bien entre sus brazos.

Con estos últimos pensamientos, Gerard finalmente cerró sus ojos para dormir y soñar.

Soñar en aquel día en el que, bajo la luz del sol, viviría en su propia casa junto a su mujer de cabello escarlata y sus hijos.

Porque algo así, tan sólo podía ocurrir en los sueños.

ღ

_El amor podía ser complicado. Pero no imposible._

ღ

¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? Maldita sea. Ellos dos se merecen estar juntos como nadie más lo merece. Ambos lucharon. Joder, Mashima, QUE SE CASEN Y TENGAN HIJOS. Que no sea sólo un sueño de Gerard ;_; Cómo me lo maten en el manga, consideradme a mí también muerta.

¿Gustado? ¿Odiado? ¡Exponed vuestras opiniones picando el botón de Reviewear (?)!

**Inspiración: **_Eternal Love – Sugawara Sayuri_ ; _All we Ever See of the Stars are their Old Photographs- We are the Emergency_

Dos curiosidades finales:

1. La semana pasada fui al Salón del Manga disfrazada de Erza Scarlet, con peluca y todo. Espero subir las fotos pronto en tumblr :3

2. He visto el tráiler del nuevo OVA. Sólo deciros que me caí de la silla y empecé a gritar como el cantante de la película El Rey León. (Aaaaaazugüeñaaaa)


End file.
